Police and military forces have the need to monitor and surveil crime scenes and combat zones. Further, disaster relief, fire and rescue forces have the need to monitor and surveil disasters so as to communicate information to coordinating government officials and hospital doctors, nurses and staff to prepare to handle the emergency.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have lightweight cordless security cameras on the ground which can be placed in strategic locations to facilitate these important public functions.